Emma wonka
by ariedling
Summary: Willy wonka has a daughter. This is her story


Emma wonka was running to her cousin charlies house. She had the most exciting news. More exciting then the news she received the last two months. That meant that it beat her mother and father having there forth baby. It also ment that it out did her beloved horse penny officially being hers. The news was, that her father, willie wonka was coming out with a new licorish. Now, emma did not care for chocolate or any candy for that matter. She actually loved apples. But new licorish, rainbow flavored was the coolest idea. Once she got to charlies she made him guess the news. "your moms having twins?" he guessed. "no even better" "oh no, not triplets" "no" she giggled "dad made a new licorish, rainbow flavored." "really" a voice from behind her said. She turned it was baruka salt. The two had just met on a tore of the wonka chocolate factory. The two found at first they had nothing in common. But then horses came up and the two went riding together in the valley. Baruka was also a bit jelouse that emma had so many siblings and a cousin her age. "can we taste it?" the two asked in unison" "maybe later I kinda snuck out before breakfast to take penny for a ride and I haven't gotten back since. I also snuck some apples witch mom claims the suger is bad for me." "true" said Charlie. "plus I don't feel like running into nan and William right now." Emma had to smile nan and William were her 5 year old sister and 2 year old brother. William was always trying to sneak chocolate and nan, well at times little nan could be a pest for not wanting to break any rules. Emma knew if she went back shed half to help out with them both. Considering her mom was expecting and her dad was busy. "I don't mind William and nan" baruka said. "well" said emma "in that case lets go." The children ran back as fast as they could. So fast that they ran into willy wonka himself in the doorway. "woah, slow down where are you three headed." "We were hoping to taste the new licorish da." Emma said. Her father smiled down at her. "Well, on two conditions. First, Emma you need to have a bowl of cherios. Second, you all need to give me your honest opinion." "yes sir," Baruka said with a smile. She made emma and her father smile too. The three kids ran to the forest room. While emma ate her cherios Baruka gladly brushed Nan's hair. "Alright now children." Mr. wonka said. Here is my new licorish. "yeah" Willam shouted. Mr. wonka passed out the licorish then picked up willam. "Well" he said with a smile. "It's good da" Emma said. "it is sir." Said Charlie and baruka together. "It is an interesting flavor da, I like it" Nan said with a smile. Emma smiled at her younger sister. She was so smart for 5. "What do you think willam.:"" Mr. wonka asked his son. "yummy" Willam said. "and sticky" added Mr. wonka with a smile. "Can we play dolls now." Asked baruka shyly. "yes" said emma. The two loved playing dolls. Baruka had the most prettiest dolls from all over the world. Emma had three. One that was her mothers One that was her great grandmothers from the wonka side and one from the ompa lumpa village. She loved her mothers doll the most. She named it Abigail after her mother. The two pretended that there dolls worked in the chocolate factrotory. At least baruka did. Emmas doll worked in a beautiful horse stable training horses for the big races. Soon it was time for dinner. The girls were excited , it was there first time ever having a sleepover. They ran to dinner. "Ummmm" Baruka said when she saw the table. "Roast chicken and mash patatos. I thought you guys would eat chocolate all the time. "No dear" Mrs. Wonka said laughing. Emma loved her mum. She was so pretty with curly blond hair. "I have something extra special for you emma." She said. "Whole made applesauce . Oh, mother you're the best." The family sat down and joined hands. "God we thank you for this day and for the blessing you have in front of us. Amen." Mr. Wonka finished. All dug in to one of the most delicious meals ever. "You out did yourself my love." Mr. Wonka told his wife. She just grinned at him. "Your parents are so grand" Baruka whispered to emma. "Is the baby here yet." William asked like he did every-night. "Not till Christmas Willam." Laughed Mr. Wonka. "your so lucky to be getting a new baby. I never saw one up close before really" Baruka said. "never seen a baby up close." Mrs. Wonka said surprised. "well then you will certainly will see one this christmas." "What will it be mum." Emma asked. She saw her parents smile at each other. "a surprise, my dear girl, a surprise." Mr. wonka said. "Then how will we know what clothes to buy it" asked nan. "well" said Mrs. Wonka thoughtfully "we have plenty of clothes left from you and willam" I suppose we can use some of them. "What will I wear." Willam asked. "These are close that no longer fit you dear." Said Mrs. Wonka. After dinner the family sat in the family room as they always did and Mr. wonka read to them. He was reading Noah's ark for what seemed the 50th time because the children loved it so much. Soon it was time for bed. Mr. wonka came to tuck the girls in. "night da." Emma said. "Night my love. I don't want you sneaking out again. It makes your mother worry and I don't want her worring, especially in her condition" Mr. wonka told his daughter sternly. "Good night baruka." Mr. wonka said kissing her on the forehead. "is mum coming in" Emma asked. "She's tired my dear." Mr. wonka said. "Is she ok da, she's never tired." "Shell be fine shes just got two young kids and is expecting a baby. Don't worry I wont let anything happen to her." Mr. wonka said.


End file.
